A technique has conventionally been proposed which is associated with an air-conditioning apparatus that a user away from his or her house can remotely operate with a terminal, such as a mobile phone (refer to, for example, Patent Literature 1).
With the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, operation instructions which the user away from his or her house can issue via the terminal, such as a mobile phone, are restricted in accordance with details of an operation instruction issued through remote control by another user in his or her house. This prevents transition to an operation that is not intended by the other user in the house, for example, transition to a heating operation when the user away from the house operates as such while a cooling operation is performed when the other user in the house operates as such.